1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatuses for handling belts and, more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for slitting belts and like materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore machines for slitting belts or like materials have been difficult to load and operate and have not been suitable for slitting a large variety of belt types. In addition, the loading operation required the use of additional personnel and equipment for loading or unloading the apparatus such as by fork-lift trucks, overhead hoists, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,589 of Trisell shows one such prior machine. In this patent, the original stock roll of belt to be slit must be handled by a vehicle or by several workmen in order that it may be positioned on a spindle of the machine. This is undesirable since the workmen or vehicle are kept from doing other productive work each time it is necessary to load or unload the machine.
Another prior art machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,961 of Pugh. In the machine shown in this patent, many of the same disadvantages are mentioned as are present in the Trisell machine. Another undesirable feature of this machine is that the belt must be slit by hand prior to engagement with the cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,756 of Marxs, et al. discloses the use of power controlled lift arms for raising and lowering spindles either to load or unload the machine or to vary the height of the spindles during operation of the machine. There are further needed in the Marxs, et al. apparatus pneumatically operated supporting pins which provide for mounting the spindle between the lift arms and locking it for rotation on the lift arms.